


The Danger of Fireworks

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Danger, Dead People, Demons, Father Figures, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Swearing, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse set fireworks off on the roof of the house and Lydia gets severely burned by one that goes wrong.(Written for the Fourth of July).
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 12





	The Danger of Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story are referenced in “Today is a Good Day to Dye” and therefore take place before it. I hope that you guys do not mind.

The Fourth of July was supposed to be one of those fun holidays, not a dangerous holiday that resulted in a lot of injuries. But not for Lydia and Betelgeuse. The duo stood together on the roof, a boatload of fireworks laid out in front of them. They didn’t care that this was in any way, shape, or form dangerous, they just wanted to do this thing they thought was super fun. They knew they’d get in trouble with the Maitlands though (Lydia’s dad and Delia were on a day trip up to New York to watch a fireworks display and wouldn’t be back until the next day. They did, thankfully, tell Lydia to call them if something went wrong so they could just come home as quick as they possibly could).

Lydia looked at Betelgeuse, giggled, and smiled. She wanted nothing to go wrong and prayed that nothing would go wrong on a day like today. Betelgeuse had an equal look of excitement on his face and he winked at Lydia and asked her, “You ready for all of this, Scarecrow?”

“Totally ready,” was her response. “I hope nothing goes wrong and this is actually successful. I do not want to end this day in the hospital.”

Lydia dreaded that. Just the thought of it made her want to turn around and forget all about what it was she and Betelgeuse were currently doing but still, something in her was telling her to go through with this whole thing and hey, why the fuck not? She took another quick look at Betelgeuse, a look of worry and concern plastered on her face and he caught on quickly, an equal look forming on his face.

“Hey?” he said, comfortingly placing an ice cold hand on the teenager’s back. “You worried something bad really is going to happen to you when we do this, huh?”

Her eyes focused on him. “How did you know?”

“Eh...” He looked to the side, away from her. “Lucky guess?”

“But what if something does happen?”

Betelgeuse thought for a moment, the look on his face contorting into a super worried look. The thought of his best living friend getting hurt or even burned by a faulty firework just plagued his mind and he desperately, very, very, desperately wanted it to stop. He so did not want to think of someone as cool and awesome as Lydia especially was getting injured or burned. She was his pranking/dangerous things/chaos partner and he vowed to keep it that way.

“It won’t,” he said finally, after a few minutes deep in thought.

“But what if it does?”

“May I repeat myself? It won’t. Come on, Lyds, let’s set these fireworks off and at least have a little fun...”

“Well,” she said, resting a hand against her chin and looking off to the side. “If you put it that way, I guess we can go ahead and set these fireworks off.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, shall I use my powers to set these beauties off?”

“I mean, sure, I guess.”

That was all Betelgeuse needed to hear. Turning back to the thirty six or so fireworks that were lined up in front of them, a bright white glow appeared around Betelgeuse’s hand as he concentrated hard. They didn’t hear it, but, behind them, the attic window that led out to the roof opened and the Maitlands stepped out onto the roof of the house. They stopped upon seeing what Betelgeuse was about to do and made a quick beeline for him and Lydia. They knew they needed to stop them before things went “Totally wrong”.

“WAIT!” they shouted at once, causing Betelgeuse, who was about to light the first firework off with his powers and Lydia, who was sitting back and waiting for each of the fireworks to explode, to look directly at them in unison. “WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! STOP!”

Betelgeuse knew he had to remain calm. “Uh, Lydia says today is firework day so we’re setting off fireworks. What else would we be doing?”

“Uh, not setting off fireworks?” said Adam sternly as he folded his arms. “What if Lydia gets burned by one. Her dad and stepmother are out of town and we can’t exactly leave the house to get her to the hospital. With the whole ‘We’d be eaten by Sandworm if we tried’ thing. It would totally be your fault if Lydia gets burned.”

“And I totally get that, A-Dog. Whatever! I’m still doing this.”

Since he’d lost concentration from the Maitlands briefly getting outside and attempting to stop them from doing what they were doing and the light that had briefly surrounded his hand disappeared as a result, he focused hard on the fireworks again and successfully managed to set off one of the fireworks. What he didn’t know was that this firework was faulty and heading straight for Lydia’s face. He heard a scream and didn’t think that much of it until he heard the Maitlands talking nervously to one another and comforting a crying Lydia at the exact same time. That was when he turned around and spotted a severe burn on the right side of Lydia’s face. The Maitlands were holding her close all the while keeping their angered eyes locked directly on Betelgeuse. Lydia was holding a hand up against her burn and tears were constantly streaming down her face. From the looks of it, it stung hard and Betelgeuse adopted an apologetic look on his face.

“This is all your fault!” snapped Barbara as she let go of Lydia and started stalking towards Betelgeuse. When she stopped in front of him, she poked him hard in the chest and he didn’t even flinch. “If you hadn’t set off that faulty firework then poor Lydia wouldn’t have a burn on the side of her face.”

“You think I’m not sorry for what happened?” shot back Betelgeuse as he looked around Barbara and spotted Lydia crying in Adam’s arms as he helped her text her dad and stepmom about the incident. “Well, I am! Setting off fireworks on the roof was a dumb idea and Lyds and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“That’s better,” said Barbara. “Now, apologize to Lydia. I think she needs it.”

“I’m sorry, Lydia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
